Government.mp
''Jump to Government Chart'' Overview, Multiplayer Governments You can choose different forms of government for your civilization: * Despotism. You rule by force and personality, which have less influence farther from the capital, causing heavy corruption & output penalties. * Monarchy. Regal authority gives military power and reduced corruption. * Republic. Freedom increases trade & rapture. Citizens disapprove military action. * Democracy. Free enterprise eliminates corruption, allowing maximum rapture and trade — but free citizens agitate most strongly against warfare. * Communism. Absolute military control and a planned economy offer stability. No free enterprise means less trade. Communism has a uniform level of corruption. * Fundamentalism. Theocratic governments tap the power of religious faith to receive gold from temples while fanatics heed the call to arms without upkeep. Government Chart Other Features of Governments * Despotism and Anarchy suffer a '-1' penalty on all tile resources that generate 3+ food/production/trade. * Under Anarchy, ungoverned citizens use all trade on luxuries. * Democracy revolts to Anarchy if any city remains in disorder for two turns. * Diplomats and spies cannot bribe units or incite revolts on democratic opponents * Conquered cities under Democracy or Communism may spawn partisans , under the right conditions . * Diplomats and spies built by Communist regimes get automatic veteran status. * Under Republic/Democracy, celebrating cities size 3+ with surplus food will rapture grow each turn. * Under Fundamentalism: ** Production suffers a minimum waste of 1% + an additional 1% for each tile from the capital. ** Buildings that normally confer bonuses for content citizens will give 1 gold for each citizen made content. ** Fanatics have no upkeep ** Science production suffers a 50% penalty. Selecting a Government You begin the game in Despotism, in which cities suffer heavy corruption, yet military campaigns can be launched with ease and impunity. You may change governments as often as you like, but governments can only be selected if you own the required technology. To change government you must start a Revolution. This will put your empire into Anarchy for a certain number of turns (depending on game settings). Many players risk weak military to race to achieve Republic, hoping for early advantage in growing their cities through rapture, boosted science, and greater gold income. Monarchy is very effective for even earlier growth, while providing strong military options; but later it proves to be economically limited. Democracy exaggerates the strengths and weaknesses of Republic, but undeniably provides the strongest economy in the game. Communism can sustain hyper-military activities and lacks any restriction to the number of cities in the empire. Fundamentalism is effective for rapid conquest in the very early post-gunpowder era, while also providing efficient fanatical defence against invasions from stronger nations. The Statue of Liberty allows choosing any government without a period of Anarchy — including governments not yet researched. This is useful if several revolutions are expected (e.g., the player switches between Democracy for peace, Communism for offensive wars, and Fundamentalism for defensive resistance.) The Capital and Civil War The city containing your palace is your capital. Should you build another palace elsewhere, that city becomes your new capital, and your old palace disappears. As the center of government, corruption is least in your capital and increases with distance from it. (But remember that Communism produces the same corruption everywhere, and Democracy simply eliminates it.) Under Despotism, the capital enjoys a 75% production bonus. Under Monarchy, a 50,% production bonus. Other governments do not get a production bonus in the capital. Should an enemy destroy or capture your capital, you will be given a new one in another city, but your empire could experience civil war. This risk increases with each city in disorder at the moment of capture, and decreases with each city that is celebrating. Civil war is catastrophic -- you lose as many as half your cities to a new computer-controlled opponent who takes with him all units and wonders owned by those cities, and also half your treasury. Civil war is not tidy -- the lost territory is likely to be randomly distributed throughout your empire. After one turn in the state of civil war (whose properties are similar to those of despotism), both you and the new opponent enter anarchy. Small civilizations of ten cities or less cannot suffer civil war, and fall into anarchy instead. Category:Manuals